Trick or Treat
by 67OtakuGirl24X3
Summary: A Drarry oneshot I wrote last year. Happy Halloween!


Halloween had made its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for yet another year. More ghosts than ever floated in and out of the walls and ceiling, gigantic jack 'o lanterns grown and carved by Hagrid lined the walls, and Hagrid himself was drunk beyond comparison.  
All the first, second, and third years were allowed to dress up and go trick-or-treating around the staffs' classrooms and older students' dormitories. Most students grew out of the trick-or-treating phase before even their third year, but one green eyed boy never lived down the tradition.  
"We're going back to the common room," Ron Weasley announced over his shoulder, holding onto Hermione Granger's hand affectionately. Harry Potter glanced at them with a feeble smile.  
"I'll, uh, meet up with you later."  
Ron and Hermione groaned. "Not AGAIN," they sighed in unison, trudging off to the Fat Lady. Harry sighed, but smiled to himself and proceeded on his way. Straight people just wouldn't understand.  
He darted through crowds of young witches and wizards, dressed up as cartoon characters, animals, household objects, and- in the Slytherins' cases- themselves, just to get some free candy. Harry finally maneuvered his way up to his favorite Slytherin's door.  
A blonde, pale Slytherin boy- at this point, man, really- opened the door to his otherwise empty dorm a crack and peered out. "Look you damn kids, I'm not gonna give you any can-" His gray eyes widened a bit when he saw who stood before him. His expression softening, he opened his door all the way.  
"Trick or treat," Harry exclaimed with an over exaggerated grin. Draco Malfoy chuckled and gently dragged him inside by the arm. The two lovers sat beside each other on Draco's four poster, Draco's arm now around Harry's shoulder.  
"What, no costume this year?" Draco asked with faked disappointment.  
Harry rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile. "You KNOW I only wore that cape last year so the professors wouldn't see me sneaking off. Hermione decided to start opening her big mouth again and told them about it, and they said they were fine with it. So, you get just regular old me."  
Draco very gently bit Harry's ear. "You know that's always plenty enough for me."  
Harry smiled, snuggling into the Slytherin boy. He didn't care that the others were disgusted with his coming out; he couldn't possibly love anybody more than he loved Draco. Besides: he was a lot better at… certain things, than Ginny was.  
"So, Harry… Remember how a few of the professors would ask you to do a trick- you know, usually a spell or something- before you got your candy?" said Draco, resting his head atop Harry's.  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Draco… You said that we wouldn't compete anymore, now that we're together!"  
Draco's lips curled into an evil grin. He kissed the top of Harry's scraggly dark hair. "Oh, I'm not looking for you to do a spell. I have other things in mind." It wasn't two seconds later that Harry was on his back, Draco's hands pinning his arms to the bed and his legs straddling his hips. Harry's face flushed, but he grinned nonetheless.  
"I suppose I'm glad you didn't wear a cape this time. Much less to remove," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He took the Gryffindor's tie in his mouth, skillfully undoing it. He shouldered out of his own already loose robe, then quickly stripped Harry of his.  
A few kids dared to approach Draco's door. Some of them pressed their ears against the door when they didn't get a response to their "Trick or treat!" and ran away in horror when they heard the groans; others were bold enough to open the door a crack, and bolted away in disgust. But, the two boys didn't notice. They were too lost in each other.  
"Happy Halloween, Draco. Trick or treat," murmured Harry, his mouth a mere centimeter apart from Draco's. Draco smirked as Harry's lips moved down his pale body and soon pecked around his crotch area.  
"Sorry Potter, but I'm out of candy. I hope you'll be pleased with something salty instead."


End file.
